Behind each mask
by Ren.Mazda
Summary: <html><head></head>Totally AU. This story is base on an 'what if' factor. What if the poison has a different side effect... What's that! A new thief helping KID!</html>
1. Prologue

*approaches the microphone* "Urm..Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my first Detective Conan/Case closed fanfic. Reviews are welcome and so are critics. Please refrain from taking pictures and video cameras when the show is about to start." *random person taking pictures at the characters. Author takes out a card gun and shoots at the person's camera.

I don't own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, plus a quick note this idea is base on many new thiefs who challenges Kaito Kid.

Warning: Shinichi is slightly out of character

* * *

><p>(Starts at Detective conan case closed first chapter)

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Tropical Land; the temperature is nice the sky is clear of clouds. What else can go wrong? Shinichi's thought is most certainly thinking the same lines that are until some suspicious men wearing black caught his keen eye. _Hey it's those guys again._ Out of instinct he ran towards the direction where those men in black disappear.

"Sorry Ran, you can go on ahead of me!" Ran wiped a tear.

"Eh?" Shinichi smile as he ran off.

"I'll catch up with you right away!" he called. Ran watched her love interest's back running away from her. _Why do I have this feeling? A very bad feeling, a feeling that I would never see Shinichi will never act same again…._ Ran hesitated, and then ran after Shinichi. Even the Sherlock Holmes need backup.

The heisei Holmes follows discreetly the slightly larger men in black. He watches the exchange, hearing snatches of conversation from the two men.

"Here, it should be no problems right?" The larger man wearing a full cut suit, tie plus sunglasses to hide his identity. _W-Whoa.. There gotta be at least 100 million yen in there..! _The two men kept bargaining. Finally the men in black toss something to the other man. From this distance it looks like film from a camera. _Oy, Oy is this serious?_ From the very beginning of the bargain Shinichi tape the whole thing on camera. What he had fail to notice another accomplice creek behind him, holding a branch in a high arc.

"Your detective game….is over!" A sudden impact hit Shinichi unexpectedly, his vision black out instantly.

Ran search frantically all over where Shinichi ran off to. Her train ears heard the sound of a metal pole hitting a soft 'thunk' of a human skull. _Shinichi_ Long feminine hands reach for the depth of her purse. _No wait there has to be a faster way._ With no time to think she ran towards the nearest police officer.

"What's the matter miss?" asked the police guard.

"I…There's…Someone.. who.." Ran couldn't get her words straight. She knew Shinichi is endanger, her sixth sense is acting up.

"Excuse me, but please make it quick." The police guard is a tad annoyed by this tongue-tied girl teen.  
>"Please call the police! Shinichi is endanger!"<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the alleyway, a body of a sleuth lay crumbled on the grassy ground. A man with long blond hair grown pass his shoulders wearing a black suit calmly toss the metal pole aside. His cold eyes watch remorselessly at the fallen figure.<p>

"This little brat was trailing us…" The larger man stood on the spot shaking slightly, still holding a suitcase full of money. The richer man who he had bargained with him is long gone.

"W-what should we do boss? Kill him?"

"Of course not your fool! Those so called sorry-excuse of the law is still wandering around here, because of him! Then a sudden thought came to the man, his sly smile told his partner that he has a plan. We'll use this.." he said taking one of the pills from a metal case. The new poison the organization developed. He grasped the boy's hair forcing his head up. The man laughed evilly as he thrust the pill into Shinchi's mouth.

"Natually we hadn't tested it on humans yet, so this'll be our little guinea pig…The best part is that you can't find any traces of poison on the body with this stuff." The man tipped a cup of water letting the water trickle down his throat delivering the pill down the boy's throat. The larger man waited for his boss to finish up the job.

"Aniki hurry up!" The taller man left Shinichi's side. Tipping his black hat and said.

"So long..Tantei!" The teen on the ground withered in pain, it felt his head is spitting into two. His mind started to shut down, a dark laughter is the last thing he heard, before sinking in to unconsciousness.

Sounds of soft voices, the continuous weeping sounds of a heart monitor. His eyes are still closed, but he kept his other senses alert. He strains ears to gather more information of his new surroundings. The soft voices which he identifies are a teen girl and a rough voice of a man who had just sober up. _Ran and Mori-keibu. _The thoughts from his last encounter flashed in his mind's eye. _The men in black! They had force me to take something…Poison?_ He sat up immediately only to regret because a sudden splitting headache attacked his mind again. This time he hissed in pain. The curtains of his room dawn apart, to reveal Ran's head poking in.

"Ran!" he yelled surprised by his childhood friend's appearance. He drew the covers closer to his chest to see he was wearing hospital gowns. His face felt a little warmer than usual; thank goodness the room is dark.

"Shinichi? You're awake! I thought…Never mind. She came right up to the patient and punches the wall awfully close to his head. Shinichi's eyes widen as he stares at the wall then back at Ran who washed her hands on the nearby sink. _She. Is. Scary._

"Don'..that." The smart mouth detective was about to say something, but closed his mouth. That comment could land him staying at the hospital longer. Ran turned around wiping newly formed tears threaten to fall.

"Ran…g..gome.…It's that…" Apparently his tongue refused to co-operate he couldn't say the words. _Stupid pride, why do have so much?_ Ran dared to face Shinichi again this time a ghost of a smile appeared on her feminine face.

"Baka Shinichi..Just next time don't run off like that again. She drew her breath once more. And get well soon. It's already bad enough you messed a whole month in class in your last case."

"Aa, I make sure Ran." He said looking straight at her beautiful blue eyes. _Wait did I say 'beautiful' to describe Ran in the same sentence? _The girl he met in preschool is no longer a childish girl, but a well brought up women. Ran gave her last wave before closing the door of Shinichi's ward. The over worked detective started to closed his eyes, until something black zip passed his line of vision. He snapped back awake again, this time scanning the room like a crime scene. _Was that someone?..._ The detective looked to his bedside table and noticed a letter address to him. It wasn't there before! He drew a pocket knife from his Swiss army knife, slowly drags the sharp bade straight across the seal envelope. _Humph what kind of a person will do this practical joke?_ Inside was a single sheet of paper is the queerest letter from (possibility) a fan.

**Dear Kudo Shinichi**

**?**

Where the signature is suppose to be is a little doodle of a face with a top hat, he reckon that round circle is a monocle with a triangular charm, another black scalene triangle; hair, and a toothy smile. _Question mark? What does it mean?_ After minutes later he decided to humor who ever sent him. Jotting down a piece of paper he wrote:

**!**

**Kudo Shinichi**

Next to the water jug is a cup of water with a ceramic cover, next to that one single white pill. _Ah might as well get over it._ He pops the pill in his month a drain the cup into his dry mouth. Once the medication settles into his stomach, almost immediately he felt drowsy. Another thing he missed from his suspicious radar is a pure white pigeon flew to the sleeping drug induced detective takes the letter and flew out the open window.

* * *

><p>an: So how was it?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan nor Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Where there is black and white….<p>

Kudo Shinichi, a detective. He would have to admit, now his obsession is catching that 'basted, showing off and making the police force a bunch of clueless ducks' phantom thief kid. It's not his detective instincts telling to solve each riddle or thwart each heist. It's a different force at work. The seventeen year old paces around the Kudo library clearly frustrated expression on his face. _Kaito Kid how is you able to escape when all the best made plans are made?_

Shinichi blinked trying to make some kind of logical explanation for KID's endless supply of luck. _Why did you become a thief? What are your motives?_ Suddenly his mood snapped he bang his fist on his desk. _Damnit now I'm crazy as Nakamori-keibu._ He went to the kitchen for something to eat, he crack open a box of crackers and some iced tea from the fridge. A searing headache came again, this time Shinichi put his hands in his pocket and withdrew a small packet of aspirin.

This headache of his is a daily occurrence since his trip to the hospital. The doctor says it's just a concussion from last night. The doctor a blond hair sky blue eyed women wearing an elaborate lab coat. If she hadn't started question him about the medication he recently taken, he would had thought she is a doctor. After a few times baiting one of the nurses, it turns out she works here as a lab technician.

"_Ah yes Shiho-sensei just recently taken a job here. I don't know much about here. Just that she has a great taste of fashion, and prefer to work long hours down at the lab for some last minute work."_

No to him that is just a cover story. His detective intuition tells him a different story. She seems genuinely concern about that night's events. She might seem too calm when he told her about the 'poison' that guy had given him. If she is a lab technician would she ask his results to the doctor in charge, rather than asking him in person? _What if she is in lead with those drug dealers? _The two men in black got arrested and charged for black-mailing and drug dealing. It would have been an easy day if it hadn't for the men in black committed suicide. Later that day the cell wards found both of them hanging from the ceiling. The forensics confirm the time of death around 12 am. Just an hour after their imprisonment. The police are forced to 'close' the case, because there just isn't enough evidence. However no matter how much Megure-keibu tried to convince him, it was murder. They never found any id on the men, it's like they just appeared out of nowhere. A clever mastermind made a perfect murder scene. No clues, evidence, nor witnesses. The phone rang on his father's desk, where Shinichi usually took advantage to sit and think.

"Moshi, moshi" On the other side of the phone Inspector Juzo Megure's voice was calm, but Shinichi on the other hand could tell otherwise.

"Hello Shinichi-kun, are em…Busy at the moment?" The youth tried not to express his boredom, but then again there might be a case.

"No at the moment Megure-keibu, I was just thinking about something."

"Well I got a real something for you tonight, it's KID. He has sent another heist." Shinichi instinctively straighten his posture to listen better.

"What? Another one? Just after last night?" Shinichi practically yell at the phone. Either is was excitement or happiness, he didn't know. Megure on the other hand jump and held his office phone about a foot from his ear.

"Whoa Shinichi keep your voice down. The police enforcement in Tokyo **kindly** told us not to interrupt their plans. By judging the tone the inspector is using. It's more like a 'heated' discussion. Apparently this time he is aiming at the Venetian carnival mask at Beika art exhibition. It is a different aim from his countless robberies of precious gems, but he left a very straight note."

"What does it say?" Shinichi asked keeping giddiness from his voice.

"I'm sending you the note ASAP. Until then see you there."

*Click

The detective waited and waited then his phone vibrates on incoming message. His cell phone screen brightens as he flip open the phone.

I will come and take the Venetian mask at dawn at 7:50. 

Kaito Kid

The mask Shinichi himself is fond of it. The base of the mask is made of elephant ivory, with gold embroidery and sheets hammered on top of the ivory. The mask itself is about has a lot of little gems which glittered with little sapphires, amethysts, yellow topaz and rubies. However the main attraction is a large crimson star ruby.

He looks at the clock to see it is nearing 6:30pm, about one hour and twenty minutes. "Well if you can't beat them…Shinichi grab the nearest coat…Then join them. He ran over where his mother's makeup and grab whatever he can reach. He ran passed a mirror where dark wig hangs at the corner of the frame. He went up to his room to gather some anti-glare glasses and a effective gas mask from his desk. Seeing Kaito Kid in action and became a victim of flash bombs, smoke bombs and worst all sleeping gas. So he is very well familiar with the Kid's escape tactic. He snapped on his silver wrist watch which has tranquilizer darts. Above his closet hangs a hang glider. The youth shivered uncomfortable, since six months he had somehow developed a fear of heights. Sonoko had badgered remorselessly about his 'phobia' of heights. He may never ride a plane, no he prefer having the ground conveniently under his feet. One time he, Ran and Sonoko had visited a bungee jump. His dignity shattered when he refused point-blank to go **anywhere **near that bridge. Well at least it isn't the fear of blood or he couldn't stand those bloody murders.

The young detective almost ran at the door if it wasn't for a dark blue cloak is caught by the wind blocking his path. "Oi, Oi Night baron I don't need another thief to worry about. It's bad enough to have one of them stealing the same thing." The Night baron didn't utter a word, but smile sinisterly at Shinichi. Pushing the dark material away from his path he went out the door. "Geez why does otou-san keeps his Night Baron's costume? It's not like I will find any use of it." He locked the front door, but a huge gust of wind blew the costume off the rack and landed on Shinichi's head.

"Why do these things keep happening to me? If life is easier being a thief, anyone can be one." muttered Shinichi as he stuffed the Night baron costume in his bag, the mask smile at the young detective as he turn the mask around his hands. Even thought his sixth sense never escapes him, he failed to notice a dark figure following ever footstep.

* * *

><p>Where Beika art museum entrance is in knee-deep of cops. The inspector of who spent his whole career of capturing KID for nearly twenty years is none other than Nakamori Ginzo.<p>

"Everyone in your positions! I want feedback every hour of your shift. Check every possible entre and escape routes. Cover every opening, even cracks, let nothing in nor out without my authorizations." Shinichi snickered quietly as he walks towards the captain of the guards. His age is around 30-45 years old, sharp eyes like a hawk and his calm gesture told him how to act towards newbie's are these days.

"Name, sex, age and DOB, please." He asked in a slightly bored voice. The newly recruited police officer saluted and stares straight into the man's eyes.

"Daisuke Ito, male, age 29 born in April 17 1959." Shinichi replied in a confident voice. 'Daisuke' was about to pass security gates until a hand collide his chest forcing him to stay.

"Identification number?" Shinichi could have sigh in relief if it wasn't for training himself to keep a straight face, whenever he found a valuable clue or suspect. He had to keep his emotions in check so his motives are hidden too. That trick won't work on him!

Err..I think 6-something-2306-oh five-39…. Uhm… it a 25 character number?" The chief rolled his eyes and gave 'Daisuke' his id back.

"Your position is the back door where the mask is. Made sure KID doesn't escape there, or I have you transferred." 'Daisuke nodded in understanding since he had study and know the museum back to front. Before going there he made a short detour to the men's room. He went into one of the stalls to make sure his other two disguises are well hidden from view. He started to rummage thought his bag of disguises then his hands touched something smooth and white.

_**Come on Shinichi, knowing you got past those guards you know they don't have the capacity to capture KID. **_Maybe try showing them a few lessons on counter tactics. If you really want to know why, than for the sake of your curiosities think of yourself in their shoes. _****_ Shinichi fumble the mask for a moment, staring down the vacated eye holes and month. The mask look even more inviting, once a person puts on a mask they do not care what they do just as long as the people do not see their true identity.

"Oi, I'm here to catch KID not be like him." he said folding the costume back in the bag, he was about to put the mask in the bag until a glove white hand stop him.

* * *

><p>an: I know cliff hangers are evil, but that's just me. *heh*


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: there is a huge grey area<p>

Shinichi's vocal chords froze as the person's gloved hands closed around his month. _Sweet smelling aroma, c….hlo….rofo…rm._ Shinichi's conscience fade away as he drifted off in a deep sleep. Above the detective's sleeping figure is a towering figure wearing a long black cloak and a velvet black top hat. His face is covered by a sinister white mask. The figure started to rummage the sport's bag for extra disguises. IOnce he had the figure erased all signs of invasion, before leaving the stall a very unlucky officer barged in the public restroom. The officer's glaze automatically went down on his knees. On one of the stalls he sees a fallen body. He was just inches away from the stall where Shinichi pass out. The person makes a quick split second decision he pinches the pressure point at the wound of the neck. Therefore the simple action he cuts off some blood flow from the brain. The officer fell unconscious at the restroom floor. The figure's eyes fell on the unconscious body of detective and the officer. He better leave before of those officers scan this area too.

"Have a nice nap, Tantei -san."

Inspector Nakamori does his rounds checking every guard's face for a Kid-face check. He passed one of the police officers who he already has to check and double check for anyone being impersonated. He himself stationed himself near the fire exit.

"We have one minute till KID's arrive! Each guard stiffens their position silently counting down the seconds. Thirty seconds left!... Twenty seconds left!..."

"ten"

"nine"

"eight"

"seven"

"six"

"five"

"four"

"three"

"two"

"one"

"Zero" One person above the ventilation system and a disguised guard whispered in unison. The room plunges into darkness. Nakamori ordered someone turn on the emergency lights until something black stoop past the guards and stole the mask without difficultly. Finally the lights came back on and Kaito Kid stands on the display case his hands holding what is clearly a fake. Before Nakamori could utter another order to catch KID the fire escape door is forced open. The real thief of the mask is fleeting.

"KID Taskforce get KID! The others follow the other thief! Don't let any of them escape." Kaito aka Phantom thief KID ran to the same direction where the other thief is. He activated his hang glider and sees and dark cloak figure running down the alleyways. The cloak figure did a series of quick turns and detours though many alleyways. The chase seems to go on forever until the figure ran up the highest building in the area. Kaito heard 'use the elevator' coming from the radios. He lean the hang glider to the left as he turn left. The whole building black out and so does the elevator who the police are using.

On the roof top some of the police forces managed to use the stairs rather than the more convenience way. The hang glider caught an updraft which forces Kaito to stall the hang glider. A mixture of police and guards closed around the figure who is seem too calm as they slowly advance him.

The silent on-looker circles around the rooftop and at last sees the thief's face. Its face is replaced by a sinister mask. The thief boldly steps back and leapt down the building. Kaito squinted in the darkness to see the falling figure. Behind the brim of his hat and monocle his poker face cracked a little letting a rare look of shock. He maneuvers the hang glider into a slightly steep dive trying to save whoever this thief is. Kaito is so close to the falling thief.

"Tsk baka you really think they can underestimate me?" The figure spoken with a deep voice, but the voice sounds very of familiar. Barely audible from the wind, a small 'click' sound meet Kid's ears. Suddenly a hang-glider appeared out of nowhere, it's triangular like shape so much similar to his own stretch out in the darkness. Kaito moved out of the way as the frame the person's hang glider threatens to damage his.

"Who are you?" The figure behind the mask flashes a sly smile.

"Me? I'm just a lowly baron of the night. The clock tower where Kid saved from being torn down chimed 11pm. My, my It's already that late. I should get going. See you around Kaito Kid." The Night baron took a sudden dive disappearing in the darkness again. Kaito stopped himself going after the thief, because that Venetian carnival mask is now hanging on a satellite dish. Kaito examine it for any damages. There was none. _I guess he just came for a thrill._ He held the mask to the moon light, there is no glow. _Still not what I am looking for._

* * *

><p>Shinichi finally regains his surroundings; he is still in the bath room stall. He tries to sit up, but a painful headache made him lose balance. His heart is still beating wildly like a frantic bird in wanting to get out its cage. <em>Okay regular body mechanics.<em> He experimentally moved his fingers, wiggle his toes and cautiously bend his knees and elbows. _Check. Any sign of that person who knocked my out. No. _The teen grasped the nearest thing he can use as a support, which is a stall's door handle.

His legs shook at his dead weight worse all is his vision swim like he is underwater. _What did is it?_ He shakes his head trying to clear his vision and this brutal migraine. Soon his vision's quality improved, but certainly did not help with the headache. In the dim lighting his watch shines 11:30. _I must have been out for quite a while._ Shinichi clutched his head trying to recount the events that happen earlier. Once his head stops spinning he unlocks his bathroom stall. There he is on the ground again, because of that still unconscious police officer is still knocked out. The pokes the man cautiously, earning him a small sign of life. Officer stirs but did not wake. The bathroom door burst open revealing Takagi Wataru wearing what seems to be a gas mask.

"Kudo-kun? W-what are you…His sharp glaze landed on the unconscious officer. Takagi open his mouth to say something but got shoved out of the way.

"Don't be fooled he might be Kid in disguise!" Nakamori as to prove his point pinches Shinichi's cheek as if a skin tight mask might reveal itself.

"Ooowww!" Shinichi smacks the inspector's hand away leaving an angry red mark on his hand.

"This is real skin, thank you very much." Shinichi replied with a bit of coldness in his voice. It's already bad enough to have someone knock you out and his mood swings are sometimes unpredictable. The rest of the KID's taskforce follows the Nakamori like a group of hounds.

" I can vouch for him. I say him before I got knonked out." The weak voice came from the officer on the ground. Another officer assisted his fallen co-worker.

"Nakamori-keibu some of the men outside indeed confirm that Kid have left the building. There is no sign of him sir." The inspector pouts slightly at the news but straightens up again.

"Well at least they didn't get this." He holds a black protective box containing the Venetian carnival mask still in its formal glory. But still is there any news on that guy?" Nobody answer maybe because they didn't get a very close encounter with the thief.

"Fine then let's call it a night shall we?" The KID taskforce files out the bathroom; two of them carries a stretcher and hauls in the unconscious officer. Shinichi tows Wataru from the bathroom.

"Okay Wataru- keibu I didn't to be frank but what in the name of hell is going on?" Wataru hesitated slightly, besides what harm can this news do? He beckons Shinichi closer and whisper in his ear.

"They say there is a new jewelry thief."

* * *

><p>It's late that night, a cloudless sky perfect of a certain thief to fly. Shinichi who kept persisting Wataru-keibu to keep his appearance at the Beika art museum a secret from Meguire-keibu. The path to his house is devoted from any people. So it's a silent walk back home. His head hunched into its thinking position. <em>So whoever drugged me and that officer could be Kid, or is it?<em> T

he Kudo residence is within his line of sight, but then a triangular shape shadow passed overhead. Without the effects of drugs he snapped his head up like a dog that just scented a rabbit. Nothing, just clear starry night. As he is at the gates of his house, he felt eyes that glared very calculating as if he has been found during wrong doing. Like the type of stare that his father use during a crime scene investigation. This time he whirled around full and squinting in the darkness for anybody nearby. Like the sky there is nothing, not even a cat. _Stay calm Shinichi, you just got ambushed. You're just paranoid. _He proceeds cautiously to the front door, puts his hands in his pockets still facing that direction and withdrew his house keys.

Once he is inside the house he relaxed visibility, no one but otou-san can pick the front door lock without the alarm going off. Instead of climbing up that long staircase, he went to the sitting room selected a comfortable couch long enough for him to sleep on his day clothes still on he slipped into dreamland.

* * *

><p>The Night baron glides above the Kudo residence then finally lands on Shinichi's window sill. His gloved hands reached inside of his jacket and withdrew a small packet of tools. Inspecting the window with a trained eye, he selected a particular pintumbler and torsion wrench. Balancing gracefully on the window sill, he picked the lock and in a matter of a minute the window opens. The person step in the room, his landing made no sound.

* * *

><p>an: So…make your theories. Like some Shakespeare plays 'things aren't always what they seem.'


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan or Magic Kaito.

Warning: Extra-long update. Don't know if I can keep this up….^^;

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Don't look at the tiny details…<p>

Another beautiful day, the sun is shining just beyond the horizon. The students at Edoka high school didn't enjoy the weather. On the contrary they prefer a nice strong wind storm. So if classes are canceling they didn't need to see Kaito and Aoko's daily ritual. It mostly starts by one minute left until class starts. Hakuba Saguru a fellow transfer student from England takes out his pocket watch which is precisely 0.001 seconds late each year. As the clock reads at 8:30 a pink smoke bomb erupts from several students including Nakomori-san. Once the smoke clears the detective could see clearly what has happen. All the guys are wearing an 18th century London style and the gals are wearing sort of Victorian style dresses.

"Bakaito! What is this?" shouted Aoko wearing an electric blue dresses her hair covered in a wig a chestnut brown with a reddish tint. The ma-wait boy in question stands awfully innocent at the classroom door wearing a sort of alteration of the KID's costume.

"Arsene Lupin at your service Miss Hunter."

"Kuroba-kun what is the meaning of this?" asked Saguru noticing he is not the only one spare from this cosplay. If his eyes are decieving him, he was slightly larger and rounder. The character he can really use to discribe is Dr John Watson. 'Lupin' grinned

"What? Its English class and it's about literature in history."

"I hate to tell you this but, Aresene Lupin is a fictional character. He doesn't even exist." The class wearing the 18th century style even Akako wearing a black and red lacy dress. She wore a black head dress with black and peacock feathers. When Kaito finally settle at his desk she leans forward to his ear.

"A wolf is a friend with a werewolf, but be wary of a silver bullet. Of your werewolf friend will be lost."

"What another nonsense talk?" Akako shrugged as the teacher came though the classroom door.

"No that's what Lucifer told me." Kaito rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay let's say Lucifer does exist, it's like saying I'm Kaito Kid." The witch turns her head, hair flying like a black-purple-ish fan.

"You don't have to believe me, but a werewolf is someone who transform at the full moon. You better be careful of their behaviors, that is if their true identity is found out. "

* * *

><p>That same morning Mouri Ran banged hard on the Kudo residence's front door.<p>

"Oi Shinichi! It's nearly time to get up!" Sonoko who usually just happens to pass by called out:

"Ran just let that baka be late today. Besides you are usually late because of him." Inside the sitting room the sleeping figure woke with a start. His mind still a little hazy from last night when he left the art museum he had almost forgotten his costume bag. A creaking sound can be heard from upstairs. Curious he climb the spiraling staircase, the source of the creaking is his bedroom door. He yanked the door wide open just to see the window tightly locked and his school bag at his desk.

_Okay maybe I do need to see a psychiatrist._ His paranoia is growing increasing annoying, just from one surprise attack from those men in black. With a sigh he grabbed his school bag and head out the door. Back downstairs he sees the blue sports bag on the kitchen table. He unzips the bag and checks its contents. The detective made note that some of the pieces of disguises have indeed is missing. One of the major costume is..

"Where is otuo-san's Night Baron Costume?" Ripping through the other pieces of stuff, Shinichi hoped to the gods above to find at least a white mask. No it's gone, 'poof' like most of Kaito Kid's smoke bombs. Shinichi sweated a little around his brow. _Hopefully otou-san and oka-san are away until I can find a replacement._ He jumped a foot in the air as someone hammered at the front door. He glanced at the clock to see 8am. _Shoot it's probably Ran. _

Ran was about to knock on the door again, but then Shinichi appeared at the door.

"Geez I coming, Ohayo Ran and Sonoko-san." The two teenage girls looked at each other as Shinichi tried unsuccessfully stifling his yawn.

"Besides why are you so tired anyway? We didn't have a last minute four paragraph essay and must include four direct quotes too?"

"Nah it's just.. I found this great mystery book and I couldn't put it down." said Shinichi as the school is within a couple minutes distance. Ran rolled her eyes and mutters something about 'mystery addict'. Unfortunately Shinichi obvious heard that comment ignores her. They are nearing the school gates, but three cheerful pre-schoolers walked on their path.

"Genta-kun! Hurry up" The slightly larger kid runs after his other three friends, his short legs makes it even harder to catch up.

"Ayumi-chan look out!" Too late Ayumi collided with Shinichi's legs.

"gomen'nasai" she said as Shinichi helped on to her feet.

"Ah it's no problem." The three seven year olds eyes widen in admiration.

"Are you Shinichi-san?" asked the other boy. His voice sounds like Shinichi's own when he was seven, but there is a scientific tone rather than common sense.

"Sodesu Shinichi-oniisan." said the girl, whom Shinichi presume named Ayumi.

"Who is he?"

"Oh come on Genta-kun. He is the famous detective."

"You know, he is the one who solved the most difficult cases He is Kudo Shinichi-san." Ran and Sonoko sweat dropped. Maybe these kids aren't ordinary kids who do read the news. Shinichi however sees these three preschool kids like Sherlock Holmes' Baker street irregulars. When there is a place where Sherlock Holmes could not get in without being discover, but the information is vital these group of loyal kids can get in. That is if the situation is too dangerous for them. Okay its official he is addicted to Sherlock Holmes, because now he is applying fiction characters to reality. The warning bell rang at Teitan High School.

"Come on Shinichi! Or we will be late for class! Nice to meet you." Said Ran before pulling thought the school gates sprinting across the school grounds.

"Chotto matte Ran!" Sonoko ran off after her friend to the school doors.

* * *

><p>Shinichi stretched like a cat as class ended a few hours later. Somehow his headache subdues a bit from last night. <em>Well at least KID won't make another heist until this weekend.<em> From his father's notes he concluded that the KID Nakamori-keibu is chasing right now isn't the same one from eight years ago. The class is somewhat more noisily than usual. Where Ran sits behind her is Sonoko her face is etched with hard concentration as she focuses on her portable T.V.

"Hey Sonoko what are you watching?" asked Ran turning around from her seat.

"Last night's news, from what ojisan says they found another jewelry thief. He..He made a fool of Kaito Kid-sama!" The last seven words of her dialogue came out as a shout. The rest of the class stopped their chatter and gather around Sonoko's tiny T.V.

"Yeah so I heard." Said one male student looking over the totally obsesses fan-girl. A girl wearing glasses and slightly book-ish said out loud.

"And that person is wearing a Night Baron costume too." Upon hearing this Shinichi gently pry the T.V off of Sonoko's grip. There on the grainy screen is a black figure wearing a mantle, velvet top hat (what seems hard to tell in that distance) and a white mask over the person's face. _That's…."_ His ears seem to catch snatches of conversation from his class.

"Hey do you think he will help KID? I mean it's already bad enough to have one thief around, but two?"

"I donno my dad says this thief is a bit clever then KID. I mean he blackout two buildings, it's like he knew a majority of the taskforce would use the elevator. Plus his costume is black, much harder to find." His friend shook his head and said.

"Well at least we know nothing comes out good around elevators."* Sonoko however had a different view.

"Nobody can beat Kaito Kid-sama, besides this Night Baron guy has no style at all." She then takes the T.V off of Shinichi's grip. _Yeah I got to admit KID did have a grand entrance. Not that I would say it in person._ A magician in Edoka High sneezed.

(Ding,Ding) The class stopped talking as the principal of the school started to talk through the PDA.

"Attention class, by tomorrow there would be a huge surge of students from Edoka high. They will be staying at our school for five months. Thank you for your co-operation."

Silence fell, and then conversations were carried right left. The bell rang signaling class is about to started.

* * *

><p>That very night Shinichi sat on his father's armchair various case files littered on the desk. The detective lets out a frustrated sigh as he tosses the file in on the 'readied' pile. Cradling his head in his hands sharp but fast pain crossed his head. He was circling the huge library when he felt someone in the room with him. <em>Look Shinichi you are in your own house, the security settings are online, the lock is custom made no one can lock pick it. You're just over exaggerating every little tiny noise there is. <em>

He kept pacing until the doorbell rang. On his way at the door he conceals a paint ball pistol under his sweater. Neither showing nor hanging too much to be visible but enough easy to pull it out faster. Before opening the door he peeks out a tiny fish eye lens, he sees a long brown hair girl and sky blue eyes. _Ran_.

Ran who is outside the door waits patiently for Shinichi her hair slightly ties back. _That's odd maybe he went out?_ Nope the door opens and reveal a dishevel Shinichi. His tamed hair is in odd angles and his eyes are slightly bloodshot from staring at his father's files and the computer databases. They stared at each other for a moment, until the teen detective breaks the silence.

"Oh hi Ran going shopping?" he said seeing the teen girls' hand clutching 'environmental friendly' shopping bags.

"Y-yeah well you still owe me half a day."

"Fine I come with you, besides maybe a walk can help." _Yeah more like walking and shopping till you drop._

On her honesty level she had this queer feeling after Shinichi was discharged from the hospital. His behavior is the same as always been, talking about cases and some motives that drives most of the murders being committed. The odd thing is he is often seen spaced out, not his usual deep in thought. During 'mock' debates during law class, Shinichi would most likely chose against or with the law side. Now it's like he has two conflicting ideas and most of them seems to base on common sense.

"Ran..Ran!" Ran pulls away from her thoughts as Shinichi repeatly taps on her shoulder. They just had arrived at Ginzai huge shopping mall.

"Oi, are you going to stay there gawking like an idiot?"

* * *

><p>Just on the other sides of the building are two certain Ekota high students.<p>

"Bakaito, what were you thinking?" Katio held a hand to silence her, but unfortunately he spots a restaurant a fish tank.

"A-a f-fish?" Actually not just one but a whole school of fishes. They were swimming in and out the reefs and seaweed totally innocent.  
>"Kait.." The charismatic and charming phantom thief KID ran off to the opposite direction. It would have been very funny if it weren't for a two teens crashed into each other. The force of the impact had sent boxes and bags flying into the air. The older teen rubs his side as the boxes and bags fell on him and the other teen.<p>

"Kuso what was…" Shinichi founded himself looking at a messy hair teen but what surprise him the most is how the teen is almost exactly the same. Then another girl who almost looks exactly like Ran ran to his doppelganger.

"gomen is just Kaito being well bakaito."

"Hey at least I much more handsomer." retorded Kaito rubbing his head.

"Desu yo. I should have seen someone coming." Shinichi said gathering the fallen cargo. Kaito kept his grin, but behind his poker face is sheer chaos. _Wait isn't that the tantei-san who nearly got me arrested?_

He wasn't the only one who guards his emotions; Shinichi too looks calculating at the teen. _From otou-san's notes Kaito Kid is around his age, but the KID now is more youthful then the past KID. Something must have happen eight years ago. _

"So you are Kudo Shinichi the famous tantei-san at Teitan High?" Ran step in the exchange before Shinichi could say a word.

"Ehh-don't inflate his already huge ego. He is just a detective who spends too much time on murder cases. Personally I think where ever he goes there is always someone dead." The person in question shot a playful scowl. _Oi. Oi it's not like I enjoy being constantly reminder of that._

"Ah I see I wasn't the only one who deeds with that." It was Kaito's turn to scowl at his friend.

"I don't have one. Kaito retorted at Aoko, she however snorted. The magician grins. You know that is so un-lady like Aoko. I mean look at her. He gestures at Ran next to Shinichi. Now she is a lady. Shinichi's hawk like glaze landed on Kaito's. _That voice._ Ah right I forgotten to introduce us. I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."

"And I'm Nakamori Aoko forget this idiot, he is just very **familiar** with magic tricks."_ Magic tricks..I know KID uses magic tricks to distract the guards and uses them to make an escape. _

"Well I'm Mori Ran and this detective since you known him, Kudo Shinichi. The detective inclines his head forward as the other two does the same.

"Nice to meet you Nakamori-san and Kuroba-san."

"Oh come on that's way too formal, just Kaito will do." The teen boys fell silent, sizing each other up, while the teen girls strike a conversation.

"Say Nakamori-san.."

"Aoko please Nakamori is too formal." Ran smiles. Shinichi and Kaito however are in distant terms.

"So Aoko-san, how we go shopping together? Besides the boys can always help carrying our bags." _Ran sometimes you are just as evil as your chichi. _Judging by Kaito's expression he had thought of the same thing.

Hours later the teen girls refresh themselves with iced drinks from a nearby vending machine. The boys slumps on their seats exhausted from carrying so much bags, shoe boxes and worse all groceries. Shinichi inspects one of the bags that they had.

"I wonder why it is so heavy?" His hand 'fished' around the cloth-made bag and withdrew a 'fishy' smelling, fined creature.

"F-f-f-fish!" The older teen looks up to see Kaito paling rapidly turning different colours of the spectrum trying to regain his poker face. Less than a second later his emotionless mask slips off and he became limp on his seat. Aoko and Ran return to the table with drinks and sees Kaito fainted at his seat.

"Oh don't mind him; he is just afraid of fish." Shinichi made a mental note. _Ichthyophobia. I guess I'm not the only one who is deathly afraid of something. _Somehow Ran and Aoko decided to go up in the highest floor to see the sunset. Kaito who regains consciousness noticed Shinichi's face blanch at the mention of 'the highest floor'.

_Well there goes one guess, I know that voice is Kudo Shinichi, but this 'Night Baron' character likes heights and does stunts with his hang-glider. There is no way he can be him. _After that 'mask' incident, Kaito had tried to imitate as much voices and personality after meeting 'Night Baron'. When reached Shinichi's voice, it sounds very alike but he had to lower his tone a little bit. _But what if it is him? What if he is faking it about his phobia of heights?_ Thought Kaito as he and Aoko watched Ran trying to persuade Shinichi to come with them.

"Ah come on Shinchi you have to get over your fear of heights!"

"But I don't I hate heights I don't like the look of how fall up we are at a building."

Chapter end:

* * *

><p>Omake (well sort of)<p>

That next day Shinichi felt something different about today. It's something that he always forgets. Shrugging the matter off he proceed to check his e-mail. Nothing new just fans mail that clogs up his inbox and spam. That is until he came across a different e-mail. It's not like the regular fan letters. The more he reads it the more intrigue he is. This time it's KID asking him through e-mail rather than through the police. He went down stairs just as the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi," Inspector Megure's voice came in the other end.

"Ohayo Kudo-kun someone has committed murder at the station. It would he best if you come here quietly the superiors says not to release this to the media." he said smoothly. _I hope this work._

"Ohayo to you too Megure-keibu. Nani? Someone has committed murder at the very heart of the station? " This tone is sounds calm, but Megure wasn't an Inspector for nothing. He can practically hear the excitement coming through the phone lines.

"Yes right now I don't think the phones are safe enough to discuss this though the phone. How about in person, you know 10am at my office?" Shinichi frown at the odd request, but his mouth has other plans.

"I see then 10am it is." The line went dead at Mugure-keibu's end. The detective places the phone back into its receiver. He checks his clock to see 8:20. _I guess I have to miss class. Ran will be disappointed._ He grabs his book bag and out the door he goes. The day outside is nice, he had a 30-minute walk to the nearest train station before reaching the Tokyo metropolitan station. Upon reaching the front doors he sees most of the police offices are empty. _Huh it's that bad._ He uses the staircase for some known reason. _Coughglasselevatorcough. _The stairs is a slightly different story he just focus on each step and not worry about falling down. Thankfully the Inspector's office is the second floor. The detective knocked before turning the handle.

The effect was immediate. Loud cries of 'Happy Birthday' rang both sides of the office. Showers of brightly colored confetti and streamers flies in all different directions. He is so surprise that he had forgotten his own birthday. Actually he is even more surprise to see two unlikely people he would meet on this day.

"Otou-san, oka-san! What.." His mother a beautiful blond hair woman with stunning light blue eyes answered for him.

"Oh come on Shin-chan do you think we would miss your birthday?" His father sporting a very similar hair style as him and have the same deep blue eyes, but instead of the usual crime scene scan it's replace with mirth.

"Let me guess he said loudly (over the loud chords of 'happy birthday') it was you who set this up." Yusuke just winked at his son as at his son's embarrassment.

"I haven't the foggiest of an idea you are talking about.." The detectives looks take a good look around to see decided to join in the party. Hattori Heiji the 'great' detective of the west, Toyama Kazuha Heij-kun's love interest, the whole team of Mugure-keibu's officers, Agasa Hiroshi, Suzuki Sonoko, the newly recruited Shōnen Tantei-dan and last but not least. Mori Ran.

The party went on for most of the day, which is until a sudden yell of surprise coming from Takagi-keibu pointing at a small white card. Shinichi ran towards it trying to find the owner of the letter. The closes window remains open. The letter is more like a…

"A heist!" cried Heji looking over Shinichi's shouder. There it is instead of a signature a silly looking doodle with a top hat, monocle, and a smile.

**When the wolf howls at the moon 5 times I will come and claim what is mine. Across the frozen landscape stands an iceberg. **

a/n: So…I think the best course of action is update this story at the weekends. There are no solid promises for next weekend. Plus this is sort of a birthday special for our favorite detective. Yes I know I use some Sherlock holmes and The gentleman thief and (those who play video games) Dead space. *Nothing ever comes good with enclosed, dark space.

Hope you all enjoy ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Look at the whole picture.<p>

Shinichi is back inside his house but this time accompanied by his parents. His mother insisted that they should stay with him for a few days. The lonely house now which much louder and has a playful atmosphere. Yukiko happy shows her son the pictures of their adventure.

"And this is Las Vegas. Your father and I enjoyed ourselves here more. I have to make sure he doesn't run off and scare half his editors away. The she pointed excitably at a woman with shoulder length, brown hair. And this is Kuroba Chikage she used to baby-sit you.

Yusake watches his son and wife from a distance. A few months ago Agasa-san informed him about Shinichi's recent trip to the hospital. From what he gathered he is somewhat distant, not the usual ''I'm being independent.' distance. His glasses flashed in the lighting of the living room. From the news his character 'Night Baron' had materialized into reality. Whoever he or she is they must have iodized him. The fictional thief is based on a slight canon of a real gentleman thief. The character sketches of him/she are daring, master of deception, fast wits, and usually acts with good intentions but on the other side of the law. No one but himself knows the actual identify of Night Baron.

This one however..he have a hutch of who he is. The older detective excused himself from the living room and went up to his study. The first object that caught his eye is an empty coat rack. _Just as I have suspected._ Suddenly a small capsule appeared near his foot. He stares at it for a moment until a fast realization came to him like a bullet train. He hesitantly covered his mouth and nose as white smoke envelops the entire room. _Sleeping gas? But where…_ Sounds of coughing are muffed by his sound proof door as his two lungs struggles to find oxygen. Yusake is forced on the ground when the smoke overwhelms him. _My mask…_ He usually kept a gas mask somewhere. His grip weakens as he is continuously exposed to sleeping gas. Before he passes out, a shadow of a tall black figure wearing a long black cloak and top hat. _Night..Bar.._His vision blacks out as the sleeping gas took over his senses.

* * *

><p>Shinichi went the bathroom, another stabbing headache. With shaking hands he twists the aspirin lid. He promptly swallows the white pill down his throat. Once his headache subdues he replaced the bottle of pills in his jacket pocket. It's not that he noticed otou-san scanning his head to foot. <em><strong>How can I catch KID and the murder of those two men?<strong>_ Out of the corner of his eye a small trail of a black cloak disappeared quickly as it came. A very soft sound met his ears the sound of a fallen body. Out of instinct he sprang out the bathroom to see creeping white smoke from his father's study. _Otou-san!_ Another sound this time a small muffed scream coming from the living room. _Oka-san!_ He rounded the corner to see a tall black figure stepping away from the couch.

The person probably sense his presence ran, up the stairs. Shinichi aim and kick a nearby soccer ball at the fleeing figure with surprising agility the person turns and kick back the ball with the same speed. The soccer ball turned against him, the detective dodged the ball like one of Ran's punches. This gave the person enough to make up the lost time as he climbs up the stairs to his room. The Night Baron smirked behind his mask as he scoops up with his left arm and his right wrenched open the window. As Shinichi is very close on his trail the person launch himself out the window and activate his hang glider.

"Kuso!" The detective wrapped his brain. _Where can he go? _Then a sudden thought came to him. _The Blue Carbuncle! It's feature tonight! _The only thing he can do is phone the police so they can form some kind of transportation to get there. He bolted down the stairs seized the phone and dial 110. Then he stopped and grabs the phone cord. The cord is cut off with something sharp. _Kuso!_ _Now I have to get there by foot!_

* * *

><p>Far off in the distant is a grand red tower. Kaito monitor the city with binoculars his keen eyes. He can see the building where particular a blue diamond ring from Lady Jane Grey. Its blue brilliance sparks the story of the blue carbuncle by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Through the many windows he can see most of the officers marching around the building.<p>

"Kaito- bocchan, I have this odd feeling maybe this heist is not a good idea." begins Jii, but Kaito wave it off.

Ah don't worry. I sure I can pull this through. Besides there is someone I promised to duel with. Kaito activated his hang glider. And that person is Kudo Shinichi." Kuroba Kaito dons the white capper of the thief as Phantom thief KID makes a quick dive down tower. On the opposite side of the art exhibition another thief too launched a very similar fashion. Now airborne the Night Baron could assess the situation better and sees not many officers guarding the entrance. _As much I respected the force, they can never catch huge criminals if they don't go on the other side of the law. _Night Baron is created as a 'grey' zone person; he is neither white nor black. _I'm the person who is not restraint from any law or guilt. _

At so far from the exhibition is the Sakura-con a festival where cosplayers dress up as a character. The Night Baron still dressed in his normal fashion bends with a group of other cosplayers.

"Yo there yours look authentic!" The Night Baron nods a few officers spotted him, but looks away. He went inside the building pass the guards and a few other cosplayer. Inspector Nakamori is literally ripping the faces off of each officer. He ran passed him, but paused for a bit the inspector re-traced his steps and stands right in front on him. The Night Baron calmly stares back.

"Oi what are you doing here?" At that point a group of other 'Night Barons' walked across the building asking for direction. When the officers tried to shoo away the group Nakamori wore an annoyed expression. Why is the Sakura-con today? Now it's even harder to find any of them.

As the officers changed shifts whispering the password to each other Kaito landed on at the back alleyway there he tucks his mantle away, but kept everything on. Today he won't be using other disguises but only himself. Brushing off the imaginary dust off his spotless white suit he grins only a Kuroba can grin.

"It's almost Showtime."

* * *

><p>Night Baron kept his position not to close at the main entrance. Beneath his long black cloak is a small device switch. The person behind the mask silently counts down at the same times sees a cosplayer wearing a Kaito Kid cosplay but without a mantle. <em>So that's what you mean.<em> The new thief too blends in a group of other cosplayer. As he got near enough he slips a piece of paper in the KID's jacket pocket. Katio as he posed as one of the many Kaito Kid felt something fell in his pocket. He looks back only to see a group passing by, on the sheet only says:

**Hey OM**

**Hello there just to let you so you know. I'm going to meet with the guys at the café. 'Night of a Thousands dreams' cosplayers are demonstrating tonight. Baron Neko no Danshaku is my favorite character. I'm very much a fan to any gentleman manga there is. Here at the convention closes at 10pm. To the right of video game section are driving simulators. Help is needed at the front desk. Let's see if there is anyone who is interested. Meet at Kudo Yusake's new book. 9:30 is when I must leave for the night. Display is the very excess of many hearts of cosplayers. Blue definitely my color. Diamonds are girl's best friend.**

**14-2**

***alpha is key.**

Kaito takes one good look at the note. It looks very ordinary just a note for someone else to meet up with someone. His eyes landed on the last three words. Then a suddeny relaization came to him. _Of course._

* * *

><p>an: So tantei-sans what do you think?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: It's a dangerous occupation…<p>

"What if you get arrested?" The thief in question smirk a very sly grin.

"I will never get arrested. Anata I know how to disappear."

* * *

><p>Approximately at 750m from the window where the 'blue carbuncle' is held, another dark figure camps by the top most building. He will be using a Cheytac M200 .375 caliber sniper rifle with a suppressor and night-day scope. This long range sniper rifle can shoot up to 1600 meters and uses subsonic round making a very deadly weapon to yield. Snake waited and waited every now and then he would steal a glance at the window for a certain white gentleman thief. This time he would definitely get the blue diamond ring and show no mercy.<p>

"Okay Kid playtime is over." He said as his watch read the appointed time. At the count of zero, he released the safety mode off.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha haha.. Now what are going to do Kid?" yelled Nakamori. The officers guard each window and entrance efficiently surrounding the thief. Kaito's expression remains the same his all knowing grin sent shivers down everyone's spine. Kid is currently incased within an iron mesh cage. <em>He is absolutely trapped, he can't escape..that is unless..<em>

"Inspector Nakamori-keibu what would **you** do if you require help?" One of the officers at the back causally drops a flash bomb, but that movement was not missed by a certain detective on the scene. Hakuba's keen blue eyes swept across the room there are so many indications that Kid at least had an accomplice. Poor Hakuba he couldn't take a step towards the suspicious officer when the bomb ignited casing a huge disturbance in the room.

The disguised officer and Kid had already taken precautions by putting on dark sunglasses. Kaito breaks the glass while the officer pick-pockets the blinded inspector and press the 'release' button on the master switch. The cage's latch came crashing down sending a wave of tension throughout the crowd. And Kaito literally jumps into the crowd still in his usual caper. Out of the corner of Baron's eyes is a small glint of glass from the window. It did not belong in the room, but much rather belong to… Baron loaded his gun, but it is too far away to get a decent shot. Snake grins wickedly at the white figure of Kaito Kid. _You are no longer useful._

"Kid Get down! shouted Baron pushing Kaito out of the sniper's view. A small but a very distinctive sound of a sniper rifle being fired. The phantom thief KID slowly opens his eyes to see his temporality partner on the ground clutching his left shoulder crimson blood begins flowing out the cut. Snake smirked thinking he had shot KID, he looked through the scope and this time tried to aim for his heart. His aim was entirely missed, but it glazes of the side of his target. Run!"

The thief hesitated but more shots rang out forcing him take cover behind a large marble statue. The officers too are on the ground they are more concern about getting shout and pay no heed to the two thieves. Seeing the officers distracted cocks his card gun and loads it with a set of smoke cards. He fires in all directions, the cards impacted on the floor and walls white smoke starts to emit from the cards making a large smoke screen. From there Kaito dodges many bullets that whizzed around his head, he is just seconds anyway from his exit.

_A wolf is a friend with a werewolf, but be wary of a silver bullet. Of your werewolf friend will be lost._ Akako's warning echoes in his mind.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Baron stirs as he fought to keep conscience darkness threatens to take over. _**No not yet.**_ His white gloved hands are stained with his blood his efforts of not leaving a drip of blood. He felt someone ushering him to the door. Though half-closed eye lids he sees a blurry outline of Kid picking the lock on the door.

"No..use…key..front..pocket." Kaito who heard him ducks down again as more bullets came his way. Then suddenly they stop. _Reload, now this is the perfect time to escape._ Katio crept towards his fallen partner, the key which he had pick-pocket from the man earlier. He silently applauses his partner thinking two steps ahead. The newer thief's last moment was seeing Kaito shouting something at the radio.

* * *

><p>His vision returns, Kaito still in his Kaito Kid caper wraps strips of cloth around his arm.<p>

"Not what you are looking for? The white clad thief froze but regains his posture as he ties a not to sustain the wound from bleeding. Baron wince as the clean cut laceration on his side reopens slightly. Do you know how to stitch a wound?"

"Of course not! Kaito made an indescribable face at the thought. But I do have some steristrips that are reinforced skin closures." He opens his extensive first aid kit.

"Arigato Kid-san. Baron turns away from Kaito as he unbuttons his shirt to gain access of his wound. His blood had stained both his pearl white gloves and his white dress shirt. _Just great now I have to go to the dry cleaners to clean this_. So Kid-san what's your next motive?" he asked getting a lighter from his inside pocket and burning the remaining tissues that has traces of his blood.

"Why are helping me? Did you know how dangerous it can be? You could have died." Baron snorted lightly his chin resting on his chest.

"Glad to know Kid isn't just a lady's man. Kaito's expression remains the same staring at Baron. _Really I have heard that voice somewhere, not just in the past but recently._ Those next words brought Kaito back to earth. You lost someone closest to you. Baron's words were a statement not a question. Like he had read through his mind. His stoic mask slips off slightly. You wanted to lure them out and bring them to justice." _His tone..of sincerely and accurate deduction is so familiar._ Night Baron slowly staggers up to his feet, his side and shoulder stings a bit from the antisepsis. Kuroba Toichi died in a fire 'accident' during one of his performance. At the same time the International thief 1412 aka Kaitou Kid vanished and was presume dead after his eight years of disappearance.

"Well everyone at some point would need a vacation Baron-san." replied Kaito nonchalantly. Night Baron however takes an unusually care to clean wherever traces he has left behind.

"You can say whatever you want Kid-san, but know this.. 'There's more than one way to skin a cat'. Through the open balcony a starry night sky stetch overhead today is still full moon where the city hall clock tower chimes 10pm. Both thieves clean all their traces of any intrusion and stride to the balcony.

"Ladies first." Kaito said gesturing Baron to go first is Kid grin is full bloom on his face. The masked thief nevertheless pulls out the remote switch of Kid's hand glider which Kid had mistakenly approach him too close made a perfect opportunity to pick-pocket. He dab the red button which activated the Kid's hang glider before pushing Kid towards the railing.

"Say to the thief who cross-dresses and impersonates females without any assistance.

"Touché, you're even more like a Meitantei rather than a Dorobō.* Night Baron activates his hang glider, and adjusts the settings of the glider to gain more speed rather than height. _That is different, an adjustable hang glider. He can adjust it for any situation. _Before taking off Baron toss the remote to Kaito.

"I see you around." Kaito nodded and proceeds to take flight. There in the air, he look back to see a dark figure diving very steep down the 50 story building.

* * *

><p>Hakuba sulks downstairs where his grandfather's research lab is. His trusty old computer that contains some data from Kid he gathered so far. From his inner pocket he withdrew a small container of blood. Not Kid's but the new thief Night Baron. If he can find out who is Night Baron's identity then it would lead straight to Kid. He pours a small portion of blood into the machine and let the machine run an analysis. There is another matter that puzzles him, the sniper.<p>

As if someone had a murderous intention to kill Kid, but shot Baron instead. As a fan of mystery he read a lot of books about crime, criminals, forensics, and on occasions read about fictional mystery novels. One of his favorites is Kudo Yusake's Night Baron Books. From his misery he picks up a copy the newest volume of the series. _Speaking of which this Night Baron character is quite similar to the police was chasing. _Finally what seems to be hours later the computer spits out a copy of a report from the blood sample. _Height is around 180 cm roughly, blood type A, weight is around 60 kilograms, both eyes are 20, IQ of 422, Japanese nationality, and age is around 15-20._**_ He seem to have some access to the police databases, and have some good basic knowledge about Nakamori-keibu's forces. _

* * *

><p>Back at the Kudo residence, Yukiko lightly nudges her husband awake.<p>

"Yusake..Yusake! Yusake wakes up at the sound of his wife's voice. Seeing his eyes flitter, she breathes a sigh of relief. Anata how are you feeling." Yusake starts rubbing his temples fighting migraine.

"My head spins quite a bit, maybe from the sleeping gas." He groans softly as his vision became disorientated. His wife steadies her husband's upper torso as he gingerly raised himself into a sitting position.

"What happen?"

"I..was about to ask you the say question and…(sits up a little straighter) Where is Shinichi?"

* * *

><p>an: Okay the code in the previous chapter is very simple. Basically the message is the first word of every sentence. So now the main question who is Night Baron?

Review if there is any need for improvements.

*Dorobō = thief

** All of that is rough profile.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Patrick Gowers 221B Baker Street OST, Meitantei Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Innocent until proven guilty<p>

The week was unusually noisily; maybe it is because the Edoka high houses a certain prankster. The tantei-san of that school is powerless to predict when and how those pranks are made. Not only is the school experiencing tension but students.

The Tantei high is very prideful when it comes to soccer games. The head captain of the team has a past quarrel with Edoka's captain. The pranks are just a minor incident. Shinichi and Ran in the same class got introduced with the same class in Ekoda high. Hakuba's bright blue eyes swept over the class he would be in, causing a few fan-girls to sigh when his glaze linger at them. _Age 15-17, Japanese nationality roughly 180 cm, has a high level of IQ._

The great tantei of Europe notices a very familiar face in the class. He spots a student some ten feet away, in the papers he had seen his person solving crimes. _What was his name? Was it Kudo..Something…_Then is hit him like a speeding bullet. Kudo Shinichi the famous tantei-han of the west. Ran didn't bother waking Sonoko up from her daydream, instead she focused on Shinichi who seem to be deep in thought.

Shinichi's deep blue eyes stare only at the window almost wishing a solid memory of what has happen last weekend. Hazy fogs stretch over his brain when he wrapped his mind refused to give any answers. _Otou-san and Oka-san had been acting odd lately. It's like they had seen a ghost. Then again…_His mind wanders to the thought of Night Baron. _They say he got injured in one of the heist last weekend._

From what the reports have said, a bullet shot glazed over his left shoulder and side. He closed his eyes momentary his other four senses took hold. _The heist last week I was there, I even saw Nakamori-keibu. He didn't give me a single glare or shout at me about this is his jurisdiction. None of the officers paid any heed to me. At the entrance of the building is saw a person dressed up as Night Baron passing a slip of paper to another person wearing a Kid costume? _

_Is that what he meant? Werewolf is basic on a myth about a man being force to transform to his wolf form. But I don't find any significance unless…Kid is using his own face as a disguise. What about this Night Baron thief? He seems very compose when he helps Kid out of the cage…_

"Oi Shinichi! Hakuba-san is talking to you." Shinichi blinked and looks up puzzlingly at Hakuba.

"Kudo Shinichi-san I presume?" asked Hakuba stretching his hand to Shinichi who accepted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person Saguru Hakuba-san ." Kaito who watch the exchange from afar shivered unnoticeably. _Yikes! If there those two super-brain detectives work together and pursing my tail then my heists will encounter a lot of difficulties._ Shinichi with his paranoia acting up tenses slightly when a pair of eyes fixed upon him. Kaito's attention is gained back by an impact from a mop wielding student.

"Say I heard from a source of mine that you want to unmask Kaito Kid? How about we join forces?" Shinichi analysis the situation very carefully. He had heard about this detective and the only thing is good is that most of his deductions are fairly accurate. Then again his father is one of the big guns at the force.

"I..try to attend to most of Kid's heist, but I cannot guarantee I will be there all the time." Hakuba nodded slightly disappointed, but caught Kaito's running figure outside the classroom. _There this feeling that tells me he is somewhat off. I mean what are the chances that Kudo Shinichi would Night Baron. I mean yes his father is a famous writer and he does have the brains to pull off a very clean heist. Wait a minute his voice! Night Baron did not or couldn't change his voice._ He watched Shinichi in the distance there is that far-away look in his eye.

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the end of school both Kaito and Aoko takes the train to travel back to Ekoda. Aoko notices her childhood friend staring out in the distance, obviously deep in thought.<p>

"Kaito~ what's with the long face?" Her less serious friend didn't crack a smile, Kaito merely glance at the clock and arrive time of the train. _Geez what's with him?_ The 'couple' remains silent for the whole duration of the train ride. Finally at the front door of Nakamori's residence Aoko had enough of Kaito's silent treatment. She stopped at the door and turn to face Kaito.

"Stay here I got something for you." He didn't acknowledge but never less stay where he is. The teen girl disappeared into the house for five long minutes then emerging with something in her hands. She thrust it at Kaito's eyes. The magician took one long look at the fish then let's out an unmanly scream. _Finally a reaction._ She thought as Kaito made a quick run to his home which is fish-free. _I wonder what bothers him that much?_

Kaito on the other hand bolts his bedroom door and sank onto his bed. _It has to be Kudo Shinichi_ _there is no doubt about that. But what really bothers me is his act being a 'detective'._ Kaito still wearing his school uniform decided he would have to make a heist sometime this week. _The only way that can confirm this is to invite both Night Baron and Kudo Shinichi. Problem is I don't know who is Night Baron._ The conversation that he had with Night Baron during the last heist with 'the blue carbuncle'

_**There are many ways to skin a cat.**_ _What does he really mean? I mean he is right about my true intentions and otou-san's past, but 'many ways'? If Night Baron is really Kudo Shinichi then why is he pretending that he doesn't know about Kaito Kid's real identity? What happen has to the detective who really wanted to unmask Kid?_ His thought kept him occupied through most of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Shinichi returns home his mind is still miles away. When he reached the Kudo residence he noticed his parent's luggage is still in the house, but both of them are gone. The young detective trudges up the stairs and deposing his school bag. On his desk is a brown package where he kept his personal notes about the phantom thief Kid. <em>This Kuroba character is growing increasingly a prime suspect as Kid. Nakamori-keibu had confessed he had thought Kuroba Kaito is Kid, but Kid is a master of disguise and deception. <em>

Shinichi takes his notes and puts them in a lock filing cabinet. Next to his book case is a violin case, the detective seeing the case collecting dust brushes off the dust with a cloth and opens the case. He places the violin on his right shoulder and rests his cheek on the violin. As a Sherlock fan the first piece he memorized is the theme song by Patrick Gowers 221B Baker Street violin solo. The song is perfectly made it really depicts the life of Sherlock Holmes. He glances at the time and nearly flies off to the door. He promised Ran he would be at the library to finish a school project and he had completely forgotten.

"You're late…" said Ran tapping her foot on the pavement as Shinichi huff and puff his way to her.

"Sumimasen, I have to drop off a few things." Ran gave her love interest a death glare.

"Well at least it's better than never." She muttered as she drags Shinichi to the public library. That's when they heard a blood curling scream from one of the houses. Shinichi tore off to where the scream is coming from Ran at his heels. A horrifying sight met his eyes a man wearing a terrified expression on her face, her arms and legs dangle a few feet from the ground. A single drop of blood come dripping down from her open mouth, a few drops of blood on the grassy floor. Shinichi noticed two men and three women transfixed on the hanged women. One of the men tried to run but Ran stopped him using one of her Karate take-downs and kept him there. The detective automatically reaches for his cell phone and use the speed dial function to call the police.

"Megure-keibu, there is a murder at…" (Yes it's on speed dial)

* * *

><p>Yukiko and Yusake waited and waited their appointed time. Finally as the assistance nurse call to them. Both of them have taken a small breath and went in the psychiatrist's office. The doctor wearing a plain navy dress shirt and grey bottoms looks up from his reports.<p>

"Ah Yukiko-san and Kudo-san, please come in." The parents take their seats in front of the doctor's desk. It is Yukiko who speaks first.

"So Wakahsai-sensei what are the results?" The expression on Fumio is indescribable, he re-reads the results and his eyes apparent

* * *

><p>an: Sumimasen this chapter has two mysteries, and it's slightly shorter than the others. Okay so maybe the doctor is a canon appearance from my other story. You should check out Patrick Gowers 221B Baker Street. It really matches the atmosphere of the 18th century London. Ah right don't expect any updates this week exams/assessments/test/ is coming up. So I will be mainly focusing on other stuff, but the next chapter is 2/10 done it will be up by next week.

So what's the verdict? Is it too rough?

* * *

><p>an: Ah sorry this is not the real update.. that women is actually a man...sorry for that typo.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The hanged man: Suspects part 1<p>

Then he turns to the parents his voice slightly low, but Yusake can hear every word he is saying.

"Most of the mental disorders are always label, unstable, unpredictable and most of the time misunderstood. I..wish this knowledge does not leave this room…Seeing both parents nodded made him relax his posture on the chair. My youngest son who also has similar symptoms he has been coping very well. Actually he is learning something new with it. I believe Kudo-kun is having the same experiences, but I believe this has to do with family history?" Yusake nodded.

"My father'side has a history of mental disorders, but it's very mild he has different options from society and..well he doesn't turn into a completely different person.."

"Exactly the patient often thinks this isn't them at all, but in an open minded perceptive is the person is actually hidden personality which lies dominant until the right conditions. Well the factors that could have contribute with this is stress, strong white and black thinking, or…I have tried to rule this possibility out…but a drug that could stimulus his brain and might have created this other persona." Yukiko stands up glaring at the doctor.

"Are you saying that my Shin-chan is taking…"

"No Yukiko-san, I'm not implying anything, maybe the possibility of someone else forcing him to take a drug. But the case is I'm very concern about Kudo-kun's participation to crime scenes, it might have added more stress to a normal individual." Both parents and doctor were lost for words until Yusake asks a very personal question.

"So how is your son, is he…" Fumio shook his head.

"No he isn't doing anything illegal but at the same time not legal. The doctor rubs his temples and sighing at the same time. Maybe I had pushed him too much."

Not far from the door is Miyano Shiho a lab technician stands by the doctor's office door. She had just comes pass by chance for a lunch break. Her slim pale fingers slip unconscionably in her inner pocket where a small case of red and white capsules are concealed. _What if…_

* * *

><p>Police sirens echoes throughout the quiet neighborhood the stone walls of the house flashes with red and blue. Neighbors gather around the crime scene while police officers hold the crowd back preserving the scene. After greeting Megure-keibu and Takagi-kenji he was granted access in the crime scene. The grass is short must have cut short recently.<p>

"Victim Hayashi Daisuke, age 57, male, his current work place is Rising Sun IT industry. What appears to be hanged by a clothes line and maybe a suspected suicide. So far we hadn't found any…."

"Keibu we found a suicide note on the kitchen table." said one of the forensic of the force. The man is holding the sheet of paper already inside the evidence bag. _Kitchen table?_

"May I see that?" the young high school detective asks polity at both inspector and forensics. Mugure nods in acknowledgment and the forensic hands over the sheet of paper. The note was typewritten which was queer, usually suicide notes are handwritten. The paper is crisp and smooth like it was recently printed out. He turns the note back and forth noticing a small dark grey mark near the middle of the note. On the bottom of the kitchen table is an dry cell battery.

After checking the note for any visible clues he goes back in investigating the victim's body. The forensic doctor pays his respects to the body before conducting any physical damage. He checks both eyes, opens his mouth and makes note on various cuts on his wrist.

"Rigor mortis has already settles in and the temperature of the victim is around 14 degrees. Small abrasions cuts around both wrists probably suspected self inflicted cuts. My guess he died around 5:50-6:30. The cuts however seems to have clotted for some while. He gently pushes back the head to see a purple bruising around the neck. A medium size rope bruising around the windpipe." Another forensics also added:

Shinichi leans closer to the victims hand a small ribbon of blood around the victim's right middle finger and thumb. _A dying message?. It could be a small cut, birth mark, a _tattoo or a ring._ _He checks the perimeter of the house; the garden is kept clean small flower beds flocks the back wall of the garden. The house itself seems to in order. The young tantei-han walks through casually to the sitting room where there sat three witnesses who were there first to arrive.

A young woman with dyed blond hair, hair roots started to appear she wore sunglasses on the top of her head. She wore a pink top and a reasonable length skirt, but to Shinichi it looks like is force into wearing it.

"I'm Hayashi Ayame age 22, and Hayashi Daisuke is my ojisan from my mother's side of the family." The Takag-kenji nodded as he kept writing down his police handbook.

"Any reason why you chosen today to visit your ojisan?" The women gave a small expression of hesitance but it disappeared before Takagi can confirm it.

"You see a couple of weeks ago my family received a call from his house. He sound very distressed at the time when I think about it. My oka-san she wasn't young for her age, fell ill last weekend unable to visit my ojisan, my otou-san on the other hand is too busy with organizing lessons for his students."

"Sorry if I am prying your family's whereabouts but what does your otou-san teach?"

"He is a mathematics teacher but he has a background in physics degree. Ask him I'm not so sure about my otou-san's past." _That's curious…he could have been a physics professor instead._

"Can you recall anything has odd happen at the time of your ojisan's death? Like unusually sounds, arguing, or anything out of the ordinary?"

"No but when I reach the garden I saw this person disappeared from the backyard. When I came closer to see I saw..I saw..ojisan..hanging from…his neck…You got to believe me Takag-san I know this isn't a suicide. My Daisuke-ojisan is not the type of person will end his life like that." Ayame-san was guide from the room by one of the police officers. The heisi Holmes returns to the garden for more clues. That's when he heard some snatches of conversation from the forensics.

"And this victim was touched by this student. He claims to be a medical student."

"What's the student's name?" asked another forensic.

"He is actually over there…(points at a young man around the age of 20.) He is actually accompanied with Ayame-san. It seems that lady had some close connection to this the student, because when she screams when this man seems to be around the corner and stopped her from getting closer." The man seems to comfort the women, his eyes narrows when his hand gestures are odd and awkward.

The next witness was the man in question is Hashimoto Kazuki a person who also later discovered the body had touched the body.

"Hashimoto Akira-kun is that correct?" asked Mugure-keibu calculating the man with his eyes. Kazuki nodded his posture was relaxed even though he had just encounter with a crime scene.

"You were with Ayame-san at the time when both of you were walking alone?"

"Yes he spoke calmly his eyes slightly narrows at Shinichi who's glaze didn't waver. I and Ayame-sempai were just…discussing private matters at our walk. That is until we arrived at Hayashi-san and ring the doorbell. Nobody answered of course from what Ayame-sempai had said her oijsan is very eager to meet her today. Odd we thought and so we decided to check the garden if he is outside and couldn't' hear the door bell. When we saw someone hanging at the clothes line she suddenly scream which caught their attention. He gestured to Shinichi with his left hand before returning his glaze to the inspector. So I made the decision myself to get Daisuke-ojisan down even if he is dead by the time we got there. Then again I know that the police won't want anything to touch the crime scene…it's my mistake. He looked at his hands with a haunted look in his eye. I done a couple of rounds around the Tokyo general hospital as an observer and I got placed at the trauma ward so I have kept my cool when I saw Daisuke-ojisan."

"Do you know anyone who would have a grudge against Hayashi-san?" If looks can kill well...then Mugure will have to deal with two more dead bodies.

"This is between you and me, this man Hayashi-san has plenty of grudges in the past, but this man always had the tendency to get mixed up with other people's affairs. Then again he does have a kind heart to help whomever walks his path."

"Are you one of them?" Shinichi asked hands in his pockets.

"That's for you to find out. Besides you are the famous Tantei-san of the east Kudo Shinichi-san." Mugure however decided to put out the fire before it becomes a cross fire.

"Ah thank you Akira-san for your co-operation." Kazuki stands up and bows at Shinichi and Mugure-keibu.

"A pleasure though I'm not a fan of traffic control department here." He added with mirth in his eyes. The great detective of the east glares cautiously at the retreating figure.

"Ah Chotto matte are you sure that is your name?" The youth seem too paused for a while; his expression remains stony but answer anyway.

"That Keibu-san has nothing to do with the investigation." He turns his heels out the front door.

"What do you think Kudo-kun, about these suspects?" asks Mugure staring suspiciously at the youth.

Shinichi takes another look around the ground floor, paying close attention to the windows closes to the garden. "Now there are still missing factors, he turn to Takagi-kenji whom he caught staring at Sato-kenji. But where is the other man who tried to flee the scene?" Takagi-kenji turns quickly nearly knocking over a vase.

"Wong Hei Jaung-san age 37, nationality Chinese, and claims to have Hemophobia. His story is the same as Ayame-san and Kazuki-san. Just happen to walked passed and sees both Kazuki-san and Ayame-san arrived there before him and wanted to run before he can faint." The man in question is in the sitting room away from the body and steered clear away from forensics.

His suspicious rose when he hesitantly answered the questions form Mugure-keibu.

"Do you have any connection with the victim?" Takagi-kenji asked

"No we are not that close but he was my customer."

"Customer?"

"Uhm..yes you see he used to ordered a couple of PC parts like used CPU, monitors, motherboards, etc.."

"So he ordered them and asked them to be brought from China?"

"Uhm…actually I'm from Hong Kong our warehouse is in Kowloon district." Shinichi steps in the interrogation still not satisfied from the answers he received.

"But I don't see any order forms at his study." Wong Hei produces a transcript from his inner pocket.

"He didn't order anything today but my superiors told me to pick up the stuff from those boxes in his bedroom. He pointed at the boxes at the front door. Can I go now? My boss will have a fit if I don't come back."

"Uhm…Of course, but my men would like to see what are those contends in the box." The man nodded and but then his phone vibrated. He excused himself from Shinichi and Mugure-keibu and went out the front door. Shinichi getting a little irritated wrench open one of the boxes to see computer parts. In the mist of all this is a very small remote.

"Keibu, there is a phone call down at headquarters." said Takagi dodging over chairs, tables and vases. Mugure and Takagi left the room and the kitchen seems quiet. Probably against his own morals he slips the remote in his inner pocket.

* * *

><p>The investigation had gone for hours and so Shinichi and Ran figures they will not get any work down tonight agrees to meet the next afternoon.<p>

"Why do murder cases attract to you like magnets?" she asked out of the blue. Shinichi shrugged still thinking about the case. Ran sighed visibly. _There he goes..off to deduction land._ And she is going to see how far he is.

"Kaito-kun had been pranking you remorselessly from the last few days. I think he is in love of you."

"Yeah..Sure whatever you say." He answered distractedly clearly not playing attention to Ran's words.

"So what do you think if I say I 'liked' you since preschool?"

"I think the culprit is someone else, but the police had been suspecting Kazuki-san."

"Sonoko had said the other day she kind of thinks you're her type."

"But what if it is him? I mean he practically said 'go on check my id" Ran is getting slightly tired from her deduction-addict continuously talking about the case. Not only being ignored is one of them but acting that she doesn't exist. _Shinichi can't you see what's happening to you? You visited me last night. _She blushed lightly at the thought. If it wasn't for her regular shopping time, she would have missed Shinichi walking down the street. His expression wasn't the ususal care-free look, but like a frighten animal who had just got out of captivity. When he called her name he barely reacted but glanced at her direction. His haunted look was replaced by a mask. Just at the right moment a car passed and before Ran cross over the street he dissappeared.

"What if I told you I'm 'madly' in love with Araide-sensei?"

"I would say it's…Shinichi stopped in his tracks with a faraway look in his eyes. Wait are…you?" he asked finally bought back to earth. Ran continues walking leaving Shinichi behind. After what seem to be five steps later she hears Shinichi's running footsteps. Wait are you Ran?" He would have sworn to see disappointment on her face, but it vanished quickly as it came.

"No I'm not..just..finish your case…I see you tomorrow."

"Wait Ran I was just…. Shinichi jog quickly to her side and blocks her path from the Mouri Detective agency. I…" Before can say whatever had been bothering him since Tropical Land one small child hand tugs gently at his sweater.

"Shinichi-oniisan the man you got use to follow lives in this street." Shinichi and Ran look down to see Ayami, Genta and Mitsuhiko. All of them wearing Professor Agasa's new invention the detective badges and according to him the badges act as a communicator and it is implanted with a GPS signal.

"Erm…Actually Ran I..Promised to explain when…" Ran shocks her head her mood quickly changing back to an 'annoyed' expression.

"Alright but don't be too late, and I expect you to call me at 7pm." Shinchi sheepishly nodded and waved as the Detective boys ushers him onward.

* * *

><p>Far off in the distance a person continuously washes his hands with large amounts of soap. <em>Okay all I need to do is getting rid of that damn evidence. That famous Meitantei Kudo Shinichi will be here any minute. <em>The culprit launched himself onto his laptop and started hacking to Hayashi Daisuke's personal PC. He waited for 20 minutes for the computer to be 'fully' crash then went to his garage and dissembles his equipment before hearing a door bell rang next door.

The person's heart rate increased out of fear, but he kept his breathing at a normal rate and peeks out of the garage door. Kudo Shinichi was no-where to be found but three pre-school kids rang the door bell. His neighbor opens the door to greet the guests, and judging by the youth's expression he looks like he didn't get a good night rest. The killer is at the edge what if they were his informants? His family, friends, and neighbors anyone could not be trusted. Especially Hayashi Daisuke he is the biggest one of all.

* * *

><p>an: Ah gomen my week seem to be busier than usually. I hope the murder mystery is up to your standards. I had so many plot bunnies, but none of them are about the killer's motive. On the plus side I had another idea how Kaito Kid is going to pull another heist.

p.s: There is two more suspects who are needed to be questioned. So..please wait patiently for the next part. Promised to update sonner.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Meitantei Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The hanged man: Suspects II<p>

He gave the door post a fleeing look before ringing the doorbell. The welcomer's hands closed around the door frame. Then a pale face of Hayashi Ayane's appeared. Her eyes almond brown eyes were dull with grief.

"Who is it?" Shinichi extended his hand and flashed a small smile.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi, Tantei-han."

"And we are the Shōnen Tantei-dan." exclaimed the three elementary students. Ayane opens the door wider allowing the three kids to see her wearing a black kimono.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked meekly seeing that she doesn't have enough mental effort to find an excuse.

"Yes is it… inconvenient for us to ask questions regarding about Daisuke-san's death."

"Uhm..no it isn't…I think it is better for you to come in.." Ayame closed the door behind them and ushered them to the sitting area. Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko sat down the longer conch while Shinichi took the one next to them. His glaze automatically went to a family picture of three. One man and women stands side by side and in the middle is a teenaged Hayashi to that picture is an honor certificate for excellence academics. Again drinks were served the kids got their fair share of juice while Shinichi still paranoid from six months ago, politely declines.

"Ayame-san I know it seems unfair to question about your oji-san at this time, but please can you tell me does Daisuke-san had any grudge on someone you know?" She seems to pull herself together to answer.

"I…know that oji-san…likes to help anyone who crosses his ways…but there is this one arugement my otou-san and oji-san had a few weeks back. I…believe…it has something to do with… 'You are plotting something against me or something like that….." She slips her drink thoroughly.

"And that is all you can recall?" Ayame stares Shinichi straight in the eye.

"Yes that is all.." _I knew it, the murder is someone in this household…but for what gain?_

"Do you remember when your father was at 5:30?"

"My mother called when she wanted me to help her purchase a few things…and I remember asking her where otou-san is…I think he was at Beika university attending a conference…." Shinichi nodded his fingers pressed together resting on his lips. Then he suddenly stands up and gestured the kids to do the same.

"Thank you for your time...I'm sorry for your lost he seem a good person." Ayame nodded as she wips her already red eyes.

"No thank you and good luck finding my oji-san's murder."

* * *

><p>It had taken a long train ride from Beika to Tokyo Bayshore. However thanks to every effective public transport they got there in time. The high school tantei scans each house number, finally reaching their second destination. <em>Hayashi residence.<em> After the revelation of another possible culprit he invited the three kids for some 'tutoring'.

"Shinichi-niisan is he a good math teacher?" Ayumi somewhat nervous starts clutching her books closer to her chest.

"Well Kobayashi-sensei did recommend him; I guess he is quite good." Since his capper is being the Ayumi's older brother he would have to disguise himself well. Genta and Mitsuhiko could be her cousin. Getting in the household will be a piece of cake. His hair is hidden by a baseball cap, he added a bit of gold cay to stylize his hair, his bright cerulean eyes hidden by brown color contacts. His clothes are a bit loose around his body built, but needless to say enough flexibility to run faster if things got drastic.

Before he rings the doorbell something grey came hovering over the garden fence. His left hand itches towards his hidden gun hoister. But it was Genta who exclaimed;

"OH! A helicopter!" Sure enough a small grey helicopter came zipping above the fence and landed on top of the mail box. The trio ran towards the mailbox just as a man wearing an orange sweater carrying a huge black remote control.

"Sumimasen it seems I hadn't calculated the wind yet…." Hayashi Shinichi a man around the age of 54, he looks like a fairly healthy person to begin with. His squared spectacles pitch on the bridge of his nose. His hair is slightly grey and a slightly angular face made him a very strict man. The kids are exceptionally nervous especially Ayumi getting her act together hides behind her 'aniki' from a very scary man.

"Nii-chan the man scares me…" she said shuttering behind Shinichi. The man who noticed his height may have initiated the kids bends down to their eye level.

"Heh…Sorry I might have gotten used from dealing with teenagers and you know how they like to act… Hayashi-san straightens up and extends his hand to Shinichi who shakes in return. The hand shake was brefi but one single hand shake can describe a person.

"I'm Hayashi Shinichi, high school math teacher of Bayside High."

"I'm Tanahashi Keisuke, this is my sister Ayumi and these are our cousin Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko. Hashimoto Akira-san recommends you as a math tutor." Shinichi lied earning the confused expressions on the three kids faces. The man gave a weak chuckle.

"Ah yes I remember that kid….he loves to pick with someone's brain, especially during cadavers sessions."

"What are cadavers?" muttered Genta to Mitsuhiko in hushed voices. But it was Hayashi-san that answered.

"Cadavers are dead bodies that are primarily used for medical training or research. What Akira-san loves to do is dissect a human brain… Seriously I think he have some issues to deal with." He said adding the last bit as a joke. Seeing the conversation is going nowhere Hayashi lead them inside. The new house guest slips off their shoes and get into slippers. The helicopter hovers after them and Hayashi-sensei closed the door behind him. They walk towards the living room where it was dedicated to books about general subjects. He gestured them to sit and went out the room again. With the man gone Shinichi whispers quietly about his plan.

"Okay I want you guys to keep him distracted as long as possible."

"Of course Shin…I mean Keisuke-neechan." replied Ayumi in her usual cheerful tone. Genta however looks strangely puzzled.

"Why Sh..Keisuke-neesan? You think he is…" Shinichi's eyebrows knitted as he tried to piece out the facts that he gathered so far..

"I'm not so sure but…I ask him a few things. He whips out a copy of a newspaper from his school bag. There on the front page was Hayashi Daisuke's house with the headlines 'Murder at peaceful times.' Meanwhile I will read the paper and 'causally' show it to him. I sure he is a bit interested about this case."

"Here he comes" warned Mitsuhiko taking out his notebook from his bag. The man came back with a tray of tea set for five people.

"Ah sorry about this my wife thinks my daughter has outgrown juice and all we have left is tea."

"Hayashi-sensei I need some help on this question….."

"Ask away Tanahashi-kun.." he replied in a bored voice.

"So I heard you were lecturing at the university around 5:30 in Beika University?" The teacher smiled though it didn't reach his ears.

"Ah yes I guess you heard it from Hashimoto-kun, and yes I was there and my fellow college Nakurma-sensei can vouch for me." Shinichi nodded his glaze is focused on the person's left hand. It was pale and relaxed on his right knee it's hard to tell but….Shinichi gave a silent signal by checking his watch. The three pre-school detectives simultaneously open their math textbooks and bombard the teacher with questions. Hayashi-sensei who had already dealt with impatient teens patiently gave each question a very clear answer..

For two hours the Shōnen Tantei-dan taken in every word of what Hayashi-sensei is saying….

"Excuse me…but you don't mind showing me where the bathroom is? Hayashi glanced at Shinichi above the Genta's paper.

"Ah yes how rude of me…Your door on the right, down the hall, pass the kitchen and to your left should be it…" Shinichi nodded before patting Ayumi's head as another act.

"Well… keep studying and I treat you guys with ice cream.." He closed the door of living room but still hearing loud cheering from the other room. _Now let see what we have over here… _He creeps up the stairs sometimes pausing to shift his weight from loose floorboards._ How can Kid just sneak up the stairs without any sound?_ At the very thought of the exclusive thief his vision sharpen as if it can see the very bones of the house. His body felt lighter and his muscles seem to change from rigid to flexible. Feeling this new found sensation the young Meitantei continues up the remaining staircase.

'_Study_' the suspect's most private room is always the first place to look for clues. He paces around the second landing trying to use his photographic memory. Earlier before he had…somehow got hold of the house's floor plans.

"Okay if the guest room if the left of the bathroom…Then the closet should be adjacent to Ayame-san's room…and the master bedroom should be over….which concludes the study is the opposite to the master bedroom." The floor creaks at the first step in front of the study. He winced as the noise grew louder. Then found himself facing a wooden door, he gave the door an experimental push.

The door made an ominous creaking sound, crossing his fingers and hoping Hayashi-sensei had bad hearing.. He waited at the landing for nearly five minutes before proceeding with his search. The room is mercifully clean and organized (unlike some geniuses) along the walls are many papers of both mathematical and physic equations.

His calculating eyes scans each paper, just some equations time vs distance…weight and gravity…and some pretty interesting ones like in what distance will 50mL of gasoline will travel. Then something caught his line of vision. Small little pieces of copper wire and next to it are a folder of some kind. Careful not to get his finger prints on what could be evidence he snaps on his spotless white gloves. Seeing what is inside are wet cell batteries, collies of copper wire, black tape and a small in diameter and length a metal rod. After a few more minutes of searching he made sure any small evidence of his intrusion is covered before he leaves the room. He went back downstaire and made his way to the bathroom where he flushes the toilet, stuffed his gloves in his inner pocket and washed his hands. Then his Shōnen Tantei-dan badge sends a very distress signal. The youth sighed, he better hurry up with the investigation. Saving the kids from the teacher's clutches is easy.

"Ah Hayashi-sensei I guess we have to take our leave...how about same time next week?"

"Sure anything to help young minds.." Shinichi grins.

* * *

><p>The Shōnen Tantei-dan walks nervously at a garage's shop door. It was a <strong>long<strong> walk to this little shop entitled 'Bayside garage'. A man answers the door his age is around his late thirties he had a neutral expression on his face. Shinichi from a far corner which he disguised himself as old man, seating at the bench reading a newspaper listening intently. He dares a small peek above the headlines and spots a man wearing dirty overalls; shoes were soiled in dirt and oil.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the three kids.

"We…came here to see Hashimoto Akira-san." said Mitsuhiko reading the name from his notebook. The man's face tilted his head to the side brow knitted together.

"Oh….Why do you need to see him? He's quite busy and…."

"Oi Junya-senpai who's at the door?" asked a male voice within the shop.

"Three kids! he yelled back over his shoulder. The machinery stopped and there were the sounds of footsteps approaching. The same university student, but wearing much less clean attire and his hairstyle is sticking up in different direction. His guard somewhat wavers, but was back on when he sees a queer old man reading a newspaper.

"Well don't just stand there, I lead you to the shop's waiting room and get you guys some juice. Akira ushers them to the main waiting room. Oh and by the way Junya-senpai I'm leaving earlier for other business." The three seven year olds cautiously enters but at the same time awed by the displays of pictures, exhaust systems, intercoolers, and….a silver Mazda RX-7 Savanna Infiniti. The car shines brightly from the shop lights and its low profile body kit doesn't have any distinctive parts. Just like the owner it does not want anyone to be easily recognized.

"Uhm…Hashimoto-sa"

"Just Akira or Kazuki will do." He said gesturing them to the cleanest couch. Ayumi who sat down in-between her two friends noticed a necklace around the man's neck with strange symbol with fox-like features. Another odd thing is instead of just one tail but there are three. The pendant flashed in the dim lamp light, before disappearing between the folds of his jacket.

"So Akira-san why do you have two names?" Genta asked as Akira came back holding three canned orange juice.

"Ah long story made short I have…a couple issues with my pervious life. For now Kazuki is just another persona for me." He said conversationally even though he had a warily eye outside the shop window. The flecked boy jot down that note and Ayumi fired another question.

"So Akira-san do you…work here?" she asked confidently giving him one of those innocent stares. But it was not Akira who answered, but Junya-san.

"Aye…He worked here as a part-time. Normally I don't hire students who do not have any knowledge of machinery, but as for his brat…he is an exception. What the man has fail to notice is his co-worker pressed a small red button from his pockets, then suddenly sounds of something falls off in the workshop. Um..excuse me.." The three detective-in-training watched the older man runs towards of the noise. Once he left the room Akira bit back a chuckle, but he regain his posture when the three kids sat there slightly clueless.

"Okay since that sorry excuse of a senpai has finally tended to his work. Continue your narrative, and spare me from going in circles besides it is not fun being using my own tactic against me."

"_He knows"_ whispered Mitsuhiko giving Genta the look.

"_But how? We did what Shinichi-niisan asks us to do. Ask very general questions." _

"Say do you want the tour around here? I'm not so sure if this helps your career project.." The three pre-school kids sighed in relief. Maybe their cover isn't blown off now. Akira smirked behind his mask. Kids are so easy to read no wonder his father can read his own.

"Sure! I always see how cars are fixed up!" exclaimed Genta finishing his drink with a huge gulp.

"Careful don't drink so fast, or it will go through your nose." warned Akira watching the trio slurping their drink at an alarming rate. Sure enough Genta quickly grabs a tissue from the table and blows his nose.

"How do you know it will happen?" Ayumi asks placing her empty juice back on the table. The man shrugged and pointed at a white lab coat.

"Just a little bit in anatomy."

* * *

><p>Outside Shinichi folded the newspaper and glanced blankly at the sky. He had asked Agresa to search for this guy's profile and nothing came up on the criminal database. He jumped a foot from the bench when his phone vibrated.<p>

"Moshi Moshi."

"Finally…I got some interesting information about his guy named Hashimoto Akira apparently that is another name he used in Tokyo." _So that's why Mugure-keibu questioned him._

"So what do you find about him?" he asked watching the three kids through a small window. Through the phone Shinichi can hear Agreas typing away furiously.

"Nothing serious it's just his name is legally changed." The detective sighed quietly but keeping an eye at his watch.

"Is there anyone else?" Sounds of more typing can be heard.

"Well…there is this one small profile that fits your description. The person's name…is…"

* * *

><p>"Uhm…excuse me but do you know any good math tutors? Our elementary teacher teaches very basic math and we wanted to….<p>

"Practice more before going to High School? Ayumi and Mitsuhiko nodded; but Genta on the other hand still have a puzzled expression. Akira smiles amused by the kid's antics. I know just the person Hayashi Shinichi, if you guys ever come to Bayside High you should meet this amazing professor."

"But isn't he a mathematics teacher?" asked Mitsuhiko reading through his notes. None of the kids could read eyes yet, but Ayumi saw it a couple times when her otou-chan won a silly argument with oka-chan. Triumph.

"Oh right I guess then he is just a speaker for physics then…But he is well known enough to travel to other schools to talk. It pretty well depends on what subject it is for..Not even a day ago He had talked about physics on 'Electricity and Magnetism'… The youth's eyes glanced in the shop and smirked a little…

And sometimes you would if a person is smart by how he/she uses that knowledge." The trio stare at the window too, to see the mechanic scratching his head trying to find what that sound came from..

* * *

><p>Again seeing Akira has no lead or intention of murdering Hayashi-sensei the trio went back outside. Just to see Akira enters the shop and opens the huge garage door. The old man or Shinichi glanced up from the headlines to see a dark silver car. The car pulls out the driveway it looks completely normal but a small white decal in a much closer inspection is a design of a fox, but with three tails instead of one. The car makes a very peculiar sound as Akira places the car into gear. The car launched straight to the Shuto expressway ramp. As the car disappeared from view Shinichi felt safe to walk the kids to the nearest ice cream venerator.<p>

"Shinichi-san..I'm starting to think Akira-san is…."

"Nope you are right he is not the murder, but still something just doesn't settle right.." His voice trail off as they reach another destination.

_This is what I need…But how to prove it?_ He stared at the direction where Hayashi Daisuke's house is. _It's nearly impossible for someone like him to have an alibi and murder…_ _Unless he had been….._ The trio exhausted from interrogating three people in one day. Their small stature lumbers to the nearest train station back to Beika city. Shinichi on the other hand still full of energy see to the kids had arrives home safely before going back to his house.

* * *

><p>Coming soon: conclusion and trick<p>

a/n: Finally another chapter bites the dust….For the next couple of weeks there might be a shortage of updates due to…a job call 'Life'.

Okay you can finally make your own conclusions like who's the killer, motive and so on and so forth…I guess it's a bit rough this chapter don't you think?

Please I beg you and I sure all fanfic writers feel the same way…REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclamier: sorry I'm not a flamboyant thief who is out to get rights for this great manga/anime. All rights goes to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: the hanged man part 3: revelations<p>

A high schooler starts pacing around the autopsy waiting room. If he is being honest about himself, the smell is just incredible. Murgure-keibu have allows Shinichi to access to any departments, since he is a promising youth to the force. _From what witnesses had said they heard the scream around 5:20, but the autopsy says that the murder had taken place around 5:15. Myeslf and Ran had heard the scream and Ayame-san had seen another person just in the backyard. From what all witnesses had said neither of them can't reach Daisuke-san's house given the time frame of the murder. _He then leaves the station and began walking back home.

_So far I cannot find a motive for murder, Ayame-san seem very_ _sincere when she said her uncle will not commit suicide. And Shinichi-san he is just the person to commits such a perfect crime, given his background and all. But how can he do it? Is it really just a suicide and I overreacted?_ Just as he passes a small bakery, his stomach growls unsuspectingly. _Great now I'm hungry. _He then settles on at least a Fish-shaped pastry.

After purchasing this tasty treat he then starts walking back home. _Now where was I.. Ah right it may seem Akira is the likely suspect, since he was the first one to be contact with the victim. But he doesn't look like the person to be that careless, so then how can Shinichi-san be able to murder the victim?_ _And this doesn't explain that red mark around Daisuke-san's middle finger. I had checked everyone for such a mark or gesture, what if it is in plain sight. The murder is wearing a ring, a high school ring. That still… _All the sudden a pounding headache rears its ugly head.

"AGH stupid headache, at this rate I will need a MRI scan." People passing by start to look at him oddly. _Great the first sign of madness is talking to myself._ The youth then walks pass a restaurant, to see two people wearing black trench coats and black hats. Shinichi gives his head a little shake and the illusion disappeared. _Second sign is seeing things._

He starts to nibble on at the tail of the fish pastry. Walking down the street just a few minutes from his home easy, what he didn't expect is a black raven snatch what was left of his snack and took off in the night sky.

"OI chotto matte that's mine!" The raven touched down by a tree branch next to his bedroom door.

The black bird tilted his head like a curious dog. As if it is mocking the grounded detective it said "Caw, caw." What even frustrate him more is the raven swoops into his open bedroom window. _Oh great a wild bird. That's what I really need._ He thrusts his hands into his pocket and withdraws out the keys of his house. The teen pauses for a moment, hoping his parents would have noticed a raven flying around the house. He had expected a shriek from kaa-san or maybe a calm voice from otou-san to reassure her safely. Instead there is a great flapping of wings follows by a person clapping loudly.

The double doors open and from what the teenaged detective can deduct are 'odd' adults called parents. Yukiko have her arm in the air as the raven flew perch to the next.

"Come here Edgar-kun do you want this fresh piece of meat?" The raven or Edgar responds by flapping his way to Yukiko's arm. Its black talons was surprisingly well groomed, the bird lands expertly onto her hand as he ravish on that piece of meat.

"K- kaa-san what is a raven doing here?"

"Oh Shin-chan I didn't hear you arrive, and this" she gestured to the raven. "Is Edgar-kun, your otou-san and I found this poor bird in the rescue shelter in the US. And well…" Edgar flies towards a very still Shinichi and perches on top of his combed hair, cawing loudly. "Ravens itself is pretty smart and Yusake thought to own one for his Night Baron series."

For Shinichi this day is the longest one and so without further ado, he excused himself from the living room and went up the stairs. Yusake holds his arm in the air and Edgar takes that cue and lands on Yusake's.

"We're counting on you Edgar-kun." A skillful finger itch the back of its neck the black raven caws softly. A small but hidden black camera is attach to the raven's foot.

* * *

><p>The next day after a restful night the Kudo residence is once again lively. Though as anyone who know the Kudo's well, it's not a quiet morning.<p>

"SHIN-CHAN ! TIME TO GET UP!" Yukiko yelled up the stairs startling Yusake in the process.

"Yukiko let him sleep I'm sure he needs a couple hours of sleep.. and…"

"And let him sneak off again? No I will take Shin-chan shopping for…." Her husband hushed her then put a finger to his lips. The writer's eyes were concentrated on the ceiling directly beneath Shinichi's bedroom. Residing in one of the bedrooms a very agitated sleuth, Shinichi tossed and turned. The bed sheets were twisted trapping his arms and legs from moving.

/Dream/

The landscape was darkens with the lack of both natural and fake sunlight. Tall skyscraper buildings overlook miniature buildings and poorly lit streetlamps. Cars barely roam the streets and only faceless civilians walk on the sidewalks. A teenaged sleuth watches crowds of people minding their own businesses. Shinichi walks passed the entrance of Tropical Land where again catch a glimpse of a person that resembles a lot like Ran waiting by the fountain. From this distance he sees her pacing back and forth waiting for someone. He would have shrugged off the dream if wasn't for his never ending curiosity. At that moment a slightly tall stranger came out behind the map and walks directly to Ran's direction. The female teen's expression changed and charge right to the person starts dragging the person to the amusement park.

_Huh must be Sonoko. _His suspensions were later confirmed, but were proven wrong.

"**Geez Shinichi what took you so long?" **

"**Gomen Ran cases just pops out of nowhere."** replied the stranger hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets. The couple stands at the gate in an awkward silence. Then Ran drags 'Shinichi' into Tropical Land. _Well that was eerie. Might as well follow them, wherever they are going._ He then proceeds to tail the couple hearing odd snatches of their conversation.

"**So you see one of the amazing things about Holmes is the first time he met his partner Doctor Watson. He could tell he was a military doctor in Afghanistan just from a handshake. '**Shinichi' shock hands with a random bystander. **Like this." **_Well isn't that…a quick-witted observation, reminds me of me and Ran at Topical Land._

…

_Chotto matte that is Ran, but I'm Shinichi…Then who is…" _As if right on cue 'Shinichi' told Ran that he would be back for a while. The rest of the dream was him chasing 'Shinichi' in and out of alleyways.

Shadows taunted him in every dimly lit corner. Shinichi finally reach a corner before a dead end his back at the wall waiting for the target to move again. He had no other visual other than the person's shadow which changed in his very eyes.

A cape materialized behind the figure's shadow, even by his tone deaf ears he can hear a soft click of a gun being cocked. Gunshots were fired in the darkness the detective can barely make out of a tiny glimmer of glass. The figure trapped and has nowhere to go tried his luck by shooting down the sniper. The bystander continuous to watch unable to do anything but his vision clouded as someone knocks him out behind him. Before his vision blacks out a tall dark figure wearing all black with long blond hair trailing behind him.

"**Aniki I found this individual giving us trouble."** A large man wearing the same color as his superior with hat and dark sunglasses to hide the rest of his facial features drags a person wearing a black cape, a top hat and a white mask stretched across his face.

/End Dream/

Sunlight pokes very hard at his eye lids.

Footsteps thundered down the stairs a very bleary eye detective, his hair partially dried and a damp towel around his neck.

"Oi I'm trying to sleep there but thanks to you. After a brief discussion and breakfast he left the house. Edgar who is so eager to start his job, flies from his perch and landed on his 'masters' shoulder. The browned hair youth supress the urge to shoo the bird, but had a sudden idea. He hopes his kaa-san wasn't exaggerating that ravens is that smart. Whispers a few words to the raven's ear.

Edgar who partically understands hops onto his outstretch arm, and takes off in the sky. With the raven gone he decides to pay a little visit for new 'toys' for his pet raven. After a few hours later he emerges from Agasa-hakase's house of explosion. A black silhouette of a bird flying towards him, Edgar came back this time holding a ruby ring in his beck. Shinichi smile as he pockets that priceless piece of evidence and offers dry fruit to the retriever. Strocking the raven with one fore finger, while the other hand attaches a tracking beacon.

With that out of the wayhe sends Edgar off in the skies to follow him discretly. A few feet beyond the the transit station he calls Megure-keibu from the police station.

"Moshi moshi….yes I have solved it….where to meet?...How about the crime scene and…invite both eye-witnesses and suspects please. Shinichi ended the call and pulls out a slip of paper from his inner jacket pocket. I'll deal with you later." The note was another infuriating heist note not from Kid but from Night Baron. _I'll show him…fictional characters stays in fiction._ The youth continuous his wall back to the crime scene until he passed a couple of small shopping malls. One of the buildings had a huge T.V board casting the weather and the date, May 12. _Tawagoto I almost forgot! Ran!_

* * *

><p>Megure-keibu and a few subordinates under his charge waited outside the house. The inspector checked his watch it passed 20 minutes after Kudo called. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Takagi-kenji talking frantically on a phone.<p>

"Who was that?" asked the inspector

"It was Kudo-kun…he said he will be back around 20 minutes." Megure-keibu nodded and turned in with humph when one of his subordinates tapped his foot impatiently. They waited and waited. The majority of the officers are either sitting on the ground, some asked Megure-keibu for permission to get ice cold drinks from a convenience store nearby.

"Fine but be back soon. Megure shout out at the officers' retreating backs. Getting a handkerchief from his inner pocket wipes sweat from his brow. It's getting hot around here, I hope Kudo arrives early." Then suddenly a piercing cry woke half the lounging officers including Megure. He gestured two of his men to act as backup as he approach cautiously towards the source. They were only a few feet away from it until something nudged the inspector. Megure whirled around to face to face with a soccer ball.

"Kudo?" Shinichi drops the ball as he turned from the inspector and began juggling a soccerball with his feet.

"Morning Megure-keibu I think our little experiment worked." said Shinichi satisfied with the results. Right behind Shinichi is officers tied up, some of them wearing a gag and a few knocked out.

"What the…What just happen? I thought you won't be back for 20 minutes? Shinichi checks his watch. So it is possible.

"What is possible Kudo? Why are my men tied up? What is going on here?"

"Sorry Megure-keibu I just want to demonstrate how some of our alibis are inadequate." His bold statement cause a huge outburst from the witnesses.

"So then who's the culprit? Tell us Kudo?" The teenaged detective walks over to tied up officers and releasing the gags.

"The culprit can't be simpler than you Hayato-sensei!" The high school teacher's expression remains stoic even though he has been accused.

"How can I have committed the crime? As I told you I have an alibi my wife phone me after the lecture and my colleague saw me going to the men's room."

"It's simple you know all you need is one alibi and one or two unsuspecting accomplices.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why him?" <em>

"_Well…it seems a few years ago his brother and he was playing some sort of mind game. You know the 'perfect' murders, impermeable chaos and other ways to make crime seem impossible to do. It seems his rival goes to be a pretty well known physic professor in Tokyo University. Wait then Akira-san has nothing to do with the murder. Now I just need to question Hayashi Shinichi and I believe he lives around here. _

"_So Hayashi Daisuke and Shinichi are brothers?" sounds of scroll can be heard. _

"_Uhm yes, and get this apparently Hayashi brothers in the past were compelling with the same girl."_

"_What happen to her then?" _

"_She got married with Hayashi Shinichi and has a daughter…Shinichi are you sure it's him?" _

"_There is only one truth, and I will find it."_

* * *

><p>"Your daughter and your wife, both of them called you via cell phone. Your colleague had vouched that you were in the bathroom at 6:00pm. The murder was around 6:15 giving you a perfect opportunity to murder your brother. And I did an experiment myself using the notes on the wall at your house. If I recall you are familiar with physics and helicopters. Isn't that right? Sensei."<p>

"But Kudo-kun he was at the lecture at that time around 6:20. How is it possible to murder someone within five minutes?"

"Murgure-keibu, didn't I mention before helicopters and physics were played at the murder?" Shinichi glared at the quiet professor, a devilish smirked plays on his features. "If I recall correctly it will take twenty minutes of _walking_ to Daisuke-san's house, but did I mention it can take five minutes for a _professional _to maneuver a helicopter. Isn't that right Hayato-sensei?"

* * *

><p>an: Sorry for that long wait, and for such a anti-climax in the case. I had a terrible case of writer's block and busy other you heard it right, there is a 'raven' in the story, now before you flame me Hakuba Saguru has a pet falcon. So why not a pet raven?

Just out of curo, how many did you guys see Kaito Kid's summer special?

Pls read and review


End file.
